Reference is made to commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos.:
Ser. No. 09/608,527 by Missell et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Printing Methodxe2x80x9d;
Ser. No. 09/608,465 by Missell et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Printing Methodxe2x80x9d;
Ser. No. 09/608,842 by Missell et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Printing Methodxe2x80x9d;
Ser. No. 09/607,416 by Missell et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Printing Methodxe2x80x9d;
Ser. No. 09/608,969 by Kapusniak et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Recording Elementxe2x80x9d;
Ser. No. 09/607,419 by Kapusniak et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Recording Elementxe2x80x9d; and
09/608,466 by Kapusniak et al., filed of even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Recording Elementxe2x80x9d;
the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an ink jet recording element. More particularly, this invention relates to an ink jet recording element containing polymeric particles.
In a typical ink jet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol, a polyhydric alcohol or mixtures thereof
An ink jet recording element typically comprises a support having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-forming layer, and includes those intended for reflection viewing, which have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which have a transparent support.
While a wide variety of different types of image-recording elements for use with ink jet devices have been proposed heretofore, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have limited their commercial usefulness.
It is well known that in order to achieve and maintain photographic-quality images on such an image-recording element, an ink jet recording element must:
Be readily wetted so there is no puddling, i.e., coalescence of adjacent ink dots, which leads to non-uniform density
Exhibit no image bleeding
Absorb high concentrations of ink and dry quickly to avoid elements blocking together when stacked against subsequent prints or other surfaces
Exhibit no discontinuities or defects due to interactions between the support and/or layer(s), such as cracking, repellencies, comb lines and the like
Not allow unabsorbed dyes to aggregate at the free surface causing dye crystallization, which results in bloom or bronzing effects in the imaged areas
Have an optimized image fastness to avoid fade from contact with water or radiation by daylight, tungsten light, or fluorescent light
An ink jet recording element that simultaneously provides an almost instantaneous ink dry time and good image quality is desirable. However, given the wide range of ink compositions and ink volumes that a recording element needs to accommodate, these requirements of ink jet recording media are difficult to achieve simultaneously.
Ink jet recording elements are known that employ porous or non-porous single layer or multilayer coatings that act as suitable image-receiving layers on one or both sides of a porous or non-porous support. Recording elements that use non-porous coatings typically have good image quality but exhibit poor ink dry time. Recording elements that use porous coatings exhibit superior dry times, but typically have poorer image quality and are prone to cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,317 relates to an ink jet recording sheet which contains polystyrene beads on a transparent support. However, there is no disclosure of core/shell particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,131 relates to an ink jet recording medium containing polymeric particles in an ink recording layer. Again, however, there is no mention of core/shell particles.
It is an object of this invention to provide an ink jet recording element that has a fast ink dry time with minimal puddling. It is another object of this invention to provide an ink jet recording element that is free from cracking.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention which comprises an ink jet recording element comprising a support having thereon an image-receiving layer comprising at least about 80% by weight of non-porous polymeric particles in a polymeric binder, the non-porous polymeric particles having a core/shell structure comprising a polymeric core covered with a shell of a water-soluble polymer.
Using the invention, an ink jet recording element is obtained which has less cracking than prior art elements while providing good image quality and fast ink dry times with minimal puddling.
The support used in the ink jet recording element of the invention may be opaque, translucent, or transparent. There may be used, for example, plain papers, resin-coated papers, various plastics including a polyester resin such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(ethylene naphthalate) and poly(ester diacetate), a polycarbonate resin, a fluorine resin such as poly(tetra-fluoro ethylene), metal foil, various glass materials, and the like. In a preferred embodiment, the support is opaque. The thickness of the support employed in the invention can be from about 12 to about 500 xcexcm, preferably from about 75 to about 300 xcexcm.
The non-porous polymeric particles which are used in the invention comprise a polymeric core covered with a shell of a water-soluble polymer. The polymeric core of the non-porous polymeric particles are in the form of beads, or irregularly shaped particles.
Polymers which can be used as a core for the core/shell particles used in the invention comprise, for example, acrylic resins, styrenic resins, or cellulose derivatives, such as cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate butyrate, cellulose propionate, cellulose acetate propionate, and ethyl cellulose; polyvinyl resins such as polyvinyl chloride, copolymers of vinyl chloride and vinyl acetate and polyvinyl butyral, polyvinyl acetal, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers, and ethylene-allyl copolymers such as ethylene-allyl alcohol copolymers, ethylene-allyl acetone copolymers, ethylene-allyl benzene copolymers, ethylene-allyl ether copolymers, ethylene acrylic copolymers and polyoxy-methylene; polycondensation polymers, such as, polyesters, including polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, polyurethanes and polycarbonates.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the polymeric core is made from a styrenic or an acrylic monomer. Any suitable ethylenically unsaturated monomer or mixture of monomers may be used in making such styrenic or acrylic polymer. There may be used, for example, styrenic compounds, such as styrene, vinyl toluene, p-chlorostyrene, vinylbenzylchloride or vinyl naphthalene; or acrylic compounds, such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, n-butyl acrylate, n-octyl acrylate, 2-chloroethyl acrylate, phenyl acrylate, methyl-xcex1-chloroacrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate; and mixtures thereof. In another preferred embodiment, methyl methacrylate is used.
If desired, a suitable crosslinking monomer may be used in forming the polymeric core in order to modify the non-porous polymeric particle to produce particularly desired properties. Typical crosslinking monomers are aromatic divinyl compounds such as divinylbenzene, divinylnaphthalene or derivatives thereof; diethylene carboxylate esters and amides such as ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol diacrylate, and other divinyl compounds such as divinyl sulfide or divinyl sulfone compounds. Divinylbenzene and ethylene glycol dimethacrylate are especially preferred. While the crosslinking monomer may be used in any amount, at least about 27 mole % is preferred.
The non-porous polymeric particles used in this invention have a polymeric core that can be prepared, for example, by pulverizing and classification of organic compounds, by emulsion, suspension, and dispersion polymerization of organic monomers, by spray drying of a solution containing organic compounds, or by a polymer suspension technique which consists of dissolving an organic material in a water immiscible solvent, dispersing the solution as fine liquid droplets in aqueous solution, and removing the solvent by evaporation or other suitable techniques. The bulk, emulsion, dispersion, and suspension polymerization procedures are well known to those skilled in the polymer art and are taught in such textbooks as G. Odian in xe2x80x9cPrinciples of Polymerizationxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed. Wiley (1981), and W. P. Sorenson and T. W. Campbell in xe2x80x9cPreparation Method of Polymer Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed, Wiley (1968).
The shell which covers the polymeric core described above can be formed using a variety of techniques known in the art. The water-soluble polymer shell of the core/shell particles generally cannot be formed on the polymeric core merely by contacting a pre-formed core with the water-soluble polymer. Instead, conditions need to be established where the water-soluble polymer chemically reacts with the core surface or is strongly adsorbed thereto. Such conditions are known to one skilled in the art and can be achieved using a chemically reactive core surface and binder polymer. The non-porous polymeric particles may also comprise a core which is prepared in the presence of the water-soluble polymer so that the shell is formed during core formation rather than after core formation. Examples of techniques which can be used in making core/shell particles may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,189; 5,185,387 and 5,990,202, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A preferred method of preparing the non-porous polymeric particles having a core/shell structure used in this invention includes forming a suspension or dispersion of ethylenically unsaturated monomer droplets in an aqueous medium, where the aqueous medium contains an amount of the desired water-soluble polymer, and polymerizing the monomer to form solid, non-porous polymer particles having a core/shell structure. The water-soluble polymer can also be added to the aqueous media subsequent to the formation of the droplets and before the commencement of the polymerization reaction.
The water-soluble polymer used for the shell of the polymeric particles used in the invention can be any naturally occurring or synthetic polymer which is soluble in water. For example, the water-soluble polymer may be a poly(vinyl alcohol), a gelatin, a cellulose ether, polyvinylpyrrolidone, poly(ethylene oxide), etc. In a preferred embodiment, the water-soluble polymer is a poly(vinyl alcohol). In general, the shell material comprises up to about 5% by weight of the core/shell particle.
In addition to the water-soluble polymer shell, the polymeric core surface may be covered with a layer of colloidal inorganic particles as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,598; 5,378,577; 5,563,226 and 5,750,378, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The polymeric core may also be covered with a layer of colloidal polymer latex particles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,934, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The non-porous polymeric particles used in this invention will usually have a median diameter of less than about 5.0 xcexcm, preferably less than about 1.0 xcexcm.
As noted above, the polymeric particles used in the invention are non-porous. By non-porous is meant a particle which is either void-free or not permeable to liquids. These particles can have either a smooth or a rough surface.
The polymeric binder used in the invention may comprise the same materials listed above for the shell materials. For example, the binder may be a poly(vinyl alcohol), a gelatin, a cellulose ether, polyvinylpyrrolidone, poly(ethylene oxide), etc. The image-receiving layer may also contain additives such as pH-modifiers like nitric acid, cross-linkers, rheology modifiers, surfactants, UV-absorbers, biocides, lubricants, water-dispersible latexes, mordants, dyes, optical brighteners etc.
The image-receiving layer may be applied to one or both substrate surfaces through conventional pre-metered or post-metered coating methods such as blade, air knife, rod, roll, slot die, curtain, slide, etc. The choice of coating process would be determined from the economics of the operation and in turn, would determine the formulation specifications such as coating solids, coating viscosity, and coating speed.
The image-receiving layer thickness may range from about 5 to about 100 xcexcm, preferably from about 10 to about 50 xcexcm. The coating thickness required is determined through the need for the coating to act as a sump for absorption of ink solvent.
Ink jet inks used to image the recording elements of the present invention are well-known in the art. The ink compositions used in ink jet printing typically are liquid compositions comprising a solvent or carrier liquid, dyes or pigments, humectants, organic solvents, detergents, thickeners, preservatives, and the like. The solvent or carrier liquid can be solely water or can be water mixed with other water-miscible solvents such as polyhydric alcohols. Inks in which organic materials such as polyhydric alcohols are the predominant carrier or solvent liquid may also be used. Particularly useful are mixed solvents of water and polyhydric alcohols. The dyes used in such compositions are typically water-soluble direct or acid type dyes. Such liquid compositions have been described extensively in the prior art including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,946; 4,239,543 and 4,781,758, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the recording elements disclosed herein have been referred to primarily as being useful for ink jet printers, they also can be used as recording media for pen plotter assemblies. Pen plotters operate by writing directly on the surface of a recording medium using a pen consisting of a bundle of capillary tubes in contact with an ink reservoir.